


Sincerely Yours

by Shmehua1



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adulthood, Affection, Competition, DiAkkoWeek2019, F/F, Falling In Love, First DiAkko Week, Free day, Gen, Hopefully I can Make It, Moving In Together, Romance, Soulmates, Trying my best, Yikes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmehua1/pseuds/Shmehua1
Summary: Happy to participate in DiAkko week for 2019. Got a variety of subjects and genres to produce for everyone's enjoyment. All I can hope is that I meet everyone's expectations. So please, enjoy my take on our favorite couple for the LWA fandom.





	1. Day One: Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while friends. But I really wanted to participate in DiAkko week. I hope I can produce quality stories in a timely manner, but really I'm just happy to be here.
> 
> Anyways... Here's my soulmate take.
> 
> Day one my friends. :D

_I've been seeing an angel…_

Akko pulled at her tie to loosen the restrictive clothing. She's never worn a suit before. Formal clothing wasn't exactly her forte, but unfortunately, that's what the Luna Nova Spring dance called for. She could've worn a dress, but Amanda had convinced her to 'suit up'.

'_We'll be the only snacks there' _The American said.

_What does that even mean…?_ Akko thought.

So here Akko was sitting out to the side of the ballroom in a perfectly pressed black suit, red tie, and black dress shoes, her hair pulled into a nice, prim ponytail, and watching the night go by.

_I can't believe she convinced me to pay for a whole suit…_

Not that she minded.

She could've gone off to cause trouble like the rest of her friends. Trying to take over the music and lights like how Constanze and Hannah was, or raiding the buffet like Jasminka, trying to prank the professors like Sucy and Amanda, or gushing over the next Nightfall edition like Lotte and Barbara.

Because right now, she was seeing an angel. From a distance, always at a distance. But she was rather content with that. Her dreams of becoming like Chariot, were more attainable than being with the elusive Diana Cavendish.

She watched the blonde politely chat with another professor, and smile just as politely.

Akko frowned. She wished Diana would be more open with her feelings, and express herself without fear or guilt. But even with a fake smile…

Damn…

Diana… Was just _so_ arbitrarily beautiful. With her braided hair falling gracefully down her bare shoulders, in a light blue strapless dress. It blew Akko's mind how Diana could look so ethereal, but be so human. Akko was sure the heiress has walked on the sun and slept on the moon. Her tea green highlights flowed so well into her long blonde hair. And her eyes… She just had those eyes… Those blue eyes that could just see right through you. And whenever she was genuinely happy… She just smile that she only reserved for certain people. Something few and far in between that Akko never took for granted.

But that's not just what Akko liked about Diana Cavendish.

The blonde wasn't perfect.

Of course not.

She was callous at times, and a bit condescending, but that was just the outside. That was the meaning of being a Cavendish.

To be the best, and to attain such a high standard with dignity, and grace.

However, no one else saw it, but Akko could. Under those layers of confidence and poise, was just another girl who loved magic. A girl who had faced hardships and heartbreak, matched only by the scars lining Akko's skin.

No one else saw it, but Diana was just a normal girl with insecurities just like anyone else.

Akko liked Diana. Just Diana.

The brunette couldn't help but see every crack and crevice as a place where she could somehow fit her love into. Diana made her stronger, a better person, why couldn't she do something for her? Why couldn't she help Diana as much as the blonde helped her.

"You keep watching her like some sad puppy." Croix voice burst through the thoughts. "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

Akko smiled sadly as she continued to watch the heiress mingle amongst other students. "That's a good joke professor. I almost forgot how to laugh."

Croix pulled up a chair and sat next to the brunette. "I never thought I'd see the day, where you'd give something up. It's almost jarring."

"It's not giving up, if I didn't start anything." Akko took in a deep breath and exhaled. "But can you blame me? Look at her!" Akko threw her hands up in the direction of the blonde across the room.  
"She's the heiress to noble house ya' know? While I'm-"

"Kagari Atsuko." Quickly interjected. "And that's all you need to be." Croix finished as she patted Akko's back. "There's nothing wrong with you Akko. Just because she has everything, that doesn't mean you can't offer her something she's never had."

"Yikes." Akko leaned back in her chair and grinned at her former professor. "That was very sage like. You've been doing soul searching while on parole?"

Croix roared in laughter. "As a matter of fact, I am." Croix agreed. "However, it doesn't take a sage to see that even Diana Cavendish needs someone to lean on, or at least a night off… Maybe you can give her both."

Akko's breath hitched and blush filled her face as she studied the former professor. Ever since the missile crisis, and Croix had 'found' herself, the former professor had been a huge pillar of support to Akko. She even tutored the brunette as much as Chariot did. It was nice, and Akko found a lot of commonalities with the woman more than ever. Along with Chariot, Croix had become another mother figure.

"Why?" Akko quickly looked away trying to hide her blush. "I'm just gonna screw it up."

"Maybe…" Croix rolled her eyes and waved her wand, slightly levitating Akko off the chair and on to her feet. "But I'm sure Cavendish over there would rather have a wild night other than stand around pretending that she wants to be here… I know you see it, Akko."

Akko settled herself on her feet and looked back at Diana. Croix was right, the blonde hadn't shown a genuine smile throughout the night. Sure, the blonde was tolerating being at the dance, but 'tolerating' doesn't equate to happiness. And if there was anything Akko thought Diana deserved, it was to be happy, or at least have a night off.

_I can do that… I can be the one…_

But she was scared. Even the thought of asking the blonde for a dance made Akko's skin crawl, and her heart ache. On the other hand, she would spend time with Diana, if the heiress accepted, which made her heart flutter.

She was at an impasse. Stuck between what she wanted, and what was easy.

_What if she tells me no? What if she laughs in my face? What if…_

"I know you're scared, kiddo. Just a moment. All you need is just one moment of courage. That shouldn't be a problem for Kagari Atsuko, right?"

"No… It shouldn't…" Akko's body deflated. It was so simple… So simple that even she could do it in this magic dominated world.

But that still didn't mean it would be easy…

"And tell me something Akko…" Croix began. "Diana might be smiling around over there, but you know just as well as I do that smile isn't real."

Akko peered over to the blonde. Croix was right, Diana had been wearing that fake smile all night. And nothing bothered Akko more than seeing the heiress forcing a smile. Nothing bothered Akko more than seeing Diana _pretend_ to be happy.

Finding a bit of resolve in her heart, Akko straightened her back as a plan began to form. "Professor can I borrow one of your cubes?"

Croix cocked her head to the side, but a sly smirk pulled at her lips as she tossed a small black mechanical cube to Akko. "Very well, just don't break it."

"I won't." Akko caught the tiny machine, never taking her eyes off the beautiful blonde on the other side of the room. And like a magnet, Akko felt a powerful force pulled at her muscles. Before she knew it, her legs, once heavy with anxieties and insecurities, moved her.

_Just a moment of courage…_

Something always pulled her towards Diana. She always_ just_ so happened to be wherever the blonde was. Trailing behind like some lost puppy. Always so close, but never really touching.

Damn…

Just always out of her league. The heiress was one of those kinds of people who scorched the ground with their intensity, who have streaks to maintain. Akko wanted so badly to be like that… To be like one of those people.

To be on par for a Cavendish.

But for now, Akko would settle with knowing such people, she would settle for being the tail of a shooting star.

Her musing was cut short, once she realized she was close to the blonde. Within touching distance. All she had to do was reach. She's touched Diana before, hugs, hand holding whenever Akko was falling out of the sky or when they were saving the world…

Platonic interactions. It wouldn't be a lot. Just a simple graze, enough for Akko to let out a bit of feelings…

But maybe for another time.

"Hey…" Akko breathed out softly, no more than a whisper.

She almost believed it wouldn't have been loud enough for the heiress to hear, but all her doubt washed away when curious blue eyes peered back to her. The prettiest blue.

The smallest of gracious smiles formed on Diana's face as she turned to face Akko. Immediately, the brunette's heart slowed to a gentle beat as she gazed into pretty blue eyes… The prettiest blue than calm waters.

The room fell away, and everything that once surrounded her: The gentle music, the teachers, the students, and everything else was gone. All that remained was a reckless brunette, and a flawless blonde.

"Good evening, Akko." Diana slightly dipped her head in a well-polished bow. Always impeccable, and always effortless. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

Akko took a deep breath and straightened her posture. She just needed a few moments of courage. She's faced dragons, minotaur's, even a damn organic missile, things that she wouldn't have faced in her old life in Japan, she could handle Diana Cavendish.

"I am." Akko dug her hands straight into her pockets and fiddled with the lint caught in there. "Are you? I can't help but notice you 'dawdling' over here."

"I don't dawdle!" Diana rolled her eyes but gave sheepish grin. "But I am rather bored. These types of events seem to tire me out very quickly…"

"Well…" Akko felt her body heat up.

_Just a few moments of courage…_

"We could just ditch this place for a bit…" Akko liked to think that in flight or fight situations, she was a natural fighter, but as the brunette shifted her weight back and forth, the nervousness crept into her bones and told her to run. But she stayed. "Wanna step out to the balcony for a breather?"

"Oh?" Diana reached up and straightened Akko's tie, her hands then brushing down the collar and lapel of her suit. Akko watched as the blonde's eyes lingered over her attire. The brunette tensed up. Froze, like a rabbit caught under a fox. "I would like that a lot, actually…"

Akko grinned and held up her elbow, like any gentleperson trying to court the object of their affection. "Then, shall we?"

Diana giggled, and looped her arm around Akko's and, what anyone would say as tenderly, squeezed the brunette's bicep. "You're not going to get me in trouble now?"

"Not tonight. But if you keep hanging around me then maybe." Akko mused as she led them out of the ballroom and into the balcony. "It's kinda my M.O if you didn't know."

Spring hadn't quite come into full turn yet. Even through her suit, Akko could feel a bit of a cool bite from the air. Drips of water splashed onto the balcony from icicles frozen under the roof tops, but the flowers had bloomed, despite the cold, and Akko could smell the light crisp fragrance of fresh greenery. However, nothing would beat the warming scent of books, and warm tea. The smell of a place more comfortable than anywhere else in the world. A place with Diana Cavendish.

"Here…" Akko pulled away from the blonde as they stepped into the cold night air. The brunette then quickly slipped off her suit jacket and placed it around Diana's shoulders.

"Thank you…" Diana smiled and pulled that jacket tighter around her. "I don't mind a little trouble." She breathed out.

Akko smiled, happy to be able to do anything at all for the heiress. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The brunette spun around and locked the door to the balcony, Diana cocked her head to the side, intrigued by the brunette's actions, but said nothing otherwise. Instead, trusting Akko that nothing would go awry. Months ago, Akko wouldn't have ever imagined Diana walking out of an important event with her for a 'breather'. Surely the heiress would have lectured her, and brushed off any form of relaxation in order to maintain her duties. But they weren't the same people they were months ago, nor was their relationship.

Akko when to work with the little cube, looking through all the filed and programs installed into the little device. She wasn't a mechanic. She wasn't like Croix or Constanze who could just build tech so easily, but the brunette grew up without magic, and was very well-versed in programs and applications installed into tech. She effortlessly scrolled and zipped through the cube, it was no different than a smart phone in reality.

"You know how to work those things?" Diana inquired looking closely at the holographic screen appearing from the cube.

"More or less." She answered honestly. "I know modern technology pretty well, but since this is based on magic, Croix had to teach me a few things… Aha!" Akko grinned as she came upon a music app.

_Music…_

_Playlist…_

Akko continued to scroll through the list of songs. She had no clue Croix had such a wide variety of music genres

_There!_

She's only heard this song a few times before coming to Luna Nova. But she's always liked it.

The light notes of a piano into began to play as Akko pressed play and stepped forward towards the blonde with all the confidence and poise in the world. The brunette smiled softly, feeling all her insecurities and fear ebb away, if now was only a moment, then she would take it in and let absorb her being. She would be forthright and honest with her feelings, no remorse or complexity. She slightly bowed and held out her open palmed hand towards the heiress as if Diana was a princess.

_I'll be the one that stays 'til the end  
And I'll be the one that needs you again_

"Songs started…" She asked. "May I have this dance?"

She could see it, the shred of surprise on the blonde's face. Of course, Diana would be surprised. No one has probably ever had the courage to ask her to dance. Or maybe Diana was just so taken aback by Akko's earnest attempt to be so cavalier. Whatever it was, Akko could only stare affectionately as Diana's astonishment turned to complete delight as a violin joined the piano.

Diana smirked. "You know how to dance?"

_And I'll be the one that proposes in a garden of roses  
And truly loves you long after our curtain closes_

"Does it matter?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure I can't screw this one up."

"You think too lowly of yourself, Akko…" Diana curtsied and laid her hand in Akko's. "Of course, you may."

_But will you still love me when nobody wants me around  
When I turn eighty-one and forget things will you still be proud?_

Akko just grinned and pulled the blonde in close, one hand resting on Diana's mid back, while Diana's hand rested on her shoulder. Akko placed her other hand dutifully as the top, indicating the male position, and Diana's at the bottom indicating a female position. "Relax for once… I got this."

She was more than aware that Diana had never danced to this kind of music. A girl like Diana, wouldn't be caught bouncing around to anything other than the classics. She knew the blonde would be stiff, but as Akko moved, Diana willing followed.

She started with something a bit familiar to the blonde. The waltz. Of course, a more relaxed version. After all, a traditional waltz was composed in a triple meter, but at least they kept to a square rotation. No way. Akko needed this heiress to take a break, but she also didn't want to take her too deep into unfamiliar territory. But most importantly…

Akko just really wanted to hold Diana close.

_Please, just relax…_

_Just relax…_

Akko chanted.

Anything. Anything for Diana to take a breather and enjoy the moment. To enjoy life.

_Cause I am the one that's waited this long_  
And I am the one that might get it wrong  
And I'll be the one that will love you the way I'm supposed to,

Akko's always liked this song. But she's never really loved it until now, after she's shared a dance with Diana Cavendish to it. Akko would forever keep this moment, this memory locked within her heart, and attached to this song. It would be her secret. _Their _secret.

Music always managed to put into words what Akko couldn't articulate on her own, and she could just play it off as just singing the lyrics to her favorite song if Diana ever questioned it. Yeah, that's it. She would hide her feelings under the guise of music. It would be easier that way, speak her feelings for Diana to hear, but to never know.

She found some sort of comfort in this. It would be embarrassing for Diana to know her feelings. She was so sure that the heiress would reject her. After all, what was Akko but a peasant? Really? No magical background… No magical inclination at all… Nothing to her name but a wand that was now gone and station somewhere in the galaxy…

No chance…

But at least she would have now.

_But will you still love me when nobody wants me around, around?  
When I turn eighty-one and forget things, will you still be proud?_

Slowly, but surely…

Akko could feel Diana relaxed and moved her body along with the song.

She could feel the blonde sigh. Not just physically.

But in every aspect of the word.

Diana's hand felt less tense. The muscles in her lower back were soft to the touch. She leaned against Akko's chest more. Almost like she was the one pulling Akko in close, instead. Almost like everything that Diana had thought about was no longer in her mind.

And Akko couldn't be happier. To feel the blonde melt against her body, was more than Akko could ever dream.

To put it simply…

She was with Diana.

Not Diana Cavendish, as so many people like to refer to the blonde as.

But Diana. The girl that Akko had just so happened to managed to dance with.

_Proud of me and my short list of accomplishments,_  
And me and my lack of new news  
Me and my selfishness, oh me and myself  
Wish you nothing but a happy new version of you

Diana rested her forehead against Akko's shoulders, and the brunette could feel the heiress smile through her blouse. Akko turned her head and nuzzled her face into Diana's silky blonde hair. She couldn't help it anymore.

"_Because I… I… mmm, mmm, yeah… I want you to tell me you find it hard to be yourself so I can say 'It's gonna be alright', and I want you to love me the way you love your family. The way you love to show me what it's like. To be happy_"

She whispered the outro softly into Diana's ear. Pouring her heart into words that she would never have the courage to say normally. Hoping that maybe Diana would get the message, that it would hit the blonde like a freight train barreling down the tracks.

_Maybe Diana would feel the same…_

_Maybe she would feel something a bit more than friendship…_

_Maybe she would I could be more than just someone she has to bail out every now and then…_

But if the heiress didn't…

Then at least Akko would have said it. And the brunette would have achieved a dream that she didn't even know she wanted more than anything. Even more than being greater than Shiny Chariot.

As the music swelled with a guitar solo, Akko pulled away for a moment, and twirled the blonde around, causing Diana to giggle in delight. Her chest tightened, in a matter of seconds Akko found a new favorite song. A secret melody that would be few and far in between, but Akko would work as hard as her body would allow to hear it again. Akko pulled Diana back in with a half turn, snaking her arms around Diana's stomach and pressing the blonde's back to her chest.

Akko laid her chin on Diana's shoulder. The brunette was about to explode like a gaseous nebula on the verge of collapsing.

Into a black hole.

Where time stops all together.

Crumbling in the most beautiful of annihilations, and Akko was all too happy to enjoy it, because this moment was hers and Diana's. It was in this moment; Akko was moved to believe that a black hole was the perfect place to love someone.

And even after the music faded, the two continued to swayed slowly, side to side. Akko could feel Diana's heart beat against her chest, she wanted to dance with the heiress to that rhythm for as long as it would last.

But the energy, the heightened sense of things, the vibes….

The Nines….

Whatever in the world it was…

Had dulled a bit, there was nothing but a slight buzz that Akko had whenever she was near the blonde. Of course, the moment wouldn't last. Diana had to go back everyone would be looking for the brightest star in the room, and Akko's friends would wonder where she ran off to.

"We should go, huh?" Akko reluctantly pulled away from the heiress. "I think this is enough trouble for you tonight."

"Huh?" Diana looked stunned for a moment, and gripped tighter onto Akko's hands. The brunette was surprised for a moment but Diana's own reluctance. Akko peered up to see something she'd never thought she'd see from the blonde. A pout. "Wait…."

"Diana?" Akko cocked her head to the side, but couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach that felt more like cutting knives…. And not the butter kind.

"I'm sure my presence isn't needed there…" Akko's breath hitched as the girl in front of her shyly looked away. "I think… I would rather stay here."

Akko grinned. "Then…" Akko wrapped her hands around the blonde's waist.

Because, to Akko, when forever becomes a place… When forever ceases to be just a measurement of time, but instead becomes a place where two completely different people can dance to the song in their hearts, that was everything she could dream of with Diana.

That was a reflection of her adoration for Diana.

A reflection of her love.

"I'll choose another song..." Akko grinned.

_Another song..._

_Another moment..._

_Another second to be with Diana..._

* * *

_ **Meanwhile…** _

Croix watched from her screen back in the ballroom. Unbeknownst to Akko and Diana, the cube had been live streaming their dance to the former professor. It was definitely an invasion of privacy, but Croix was curious. She _had _to make sure of something.

Ever since the missile crisis Croix had been wondering. How did Akko _and _Diana been able to perform the Shiny Arc to the fullest extent of its power? Akko was the chosen one. By herself she wouldn't have been able to display such magical power, ever Diana would have had no chance. But only together did they create something that Croix would have never thought possible.

She loved the brunette like a daughter, and… mildly tolerated the blonde… However! She was a scientist at heart, and she had a question that needed to be answered.

Croix's eyes widened at the amount of magic spinning between the two teenagers, and they didn't even seem to notice it. Both teenagers who were normally entranced by magic, didn't even notice the hues of pinks, golds, blues, and greens, swirling around their bodies.

Not only were the two dancing, but so were their magics.

"Are you spying on them again?" Chariots voice rang out as she wrapped her arms around Croix's neck from behind.

"I just wanted to make sure Akko was having a good time." Croix smiled as she raised the small screen up for Chariot to see. "Do you see this Char? Raw magic… It's not even coming from a wand… Unbelievable…" Croix breathed out in awe. "Two people who've led completely different lives, yet their magic just knows how to dance so instinctively…"

Chariot smiled and rested her chin on the top of Croix head. "Ever think it's not just their magic?"

"What do you mean?" Croix tilted her head, interested in what Chariot was insinuating, but still completely enthralled by the magical display before them.

Chariot chuckled and kissed the top of Croix's head. "Magic can be an extension of our souls. Wouldn't you agree, Love?"

Croix looked back to the screen, and focused in on the two teenagers, oblivious to the magic surrounding them. Theirs eyes never left each other. Such affection, tenderness, and warmth… Like they were the only two people left in the world.

Nines… They looked so… So, in love.

They were meant for each other, the way they moved naturally with each other was proof, dancing or not. The way they looked at each other was just another clue, pure adoration…

"Souls, huh?" Croix breathed out.

But their magic, their magic sealed the deal. The only magical yet, scientific confirmation Croix had ever seen of soulmates.


	2. Day 2: Prizes

Diana sighed. This was the one class she actually did not care for. Applied Spells and Charms. Similar to P.E in a typical high school. However, class was set up like an obstacle course at the Luna Nova sports field, where students had to dodge, defend, and fight off goblin workers, or that popped up or got in their way using spells learned in class. It wasn't a bad class, by any means, their professor was a bit… Intense… The older woman had participated in some sort of professional sport. But it was actually a fun class, and a great way for students to blow off steam.

It just wasn't the heiress's forte…. Diana didn't have a problem with magic… She had a problem with being athletic.

Sure, she was strong… She's caught Akko falling out of the sky more times than she could count, but in no way, in any shape or form was she an athlete. But it was a good class to practice magic, and she greatly enjoyed watching Akko excel in this course.

To put it simply… What the brunette lacked in magical skill she made up for in physical ability.

"Good afternoon ladies, our course runs today will be timed." Professor McGuire announced to her students, who all dutifully gathered around the vigorous woman. "The student with the best time receives a free pass on homework for the rest of the week."

"Did someone say 'no homework'?" Akko immediately perked up with a bright grin.

Diana looked over and smiled. Of course, Akko would be so excited about the prize. The brunette was excited with everything, if anything this was her favorite course.

"In your case Kagari, I would suggest you do the homework whether you get the best time or not." The professor jokingly retorted. A few giggles were heard amongst the crowd, as the brunette groaned. "Anyways… It'll be a simple course, with a forest type land scape. There will be a tree at the end with a silver chalice place at the top. One by one, you will attempt to secure the chalice while defending yourself. Fail to obtain the chalice or be impaired by my lovely goblin friends and you will be disqualified. No flying, that's my only rule for this one. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" The students nodded and smiled. A week without homework? Sounds completely worth it.

One by one, students were sent into the course created by the professor on the field, while the rest waited for their turns and watched on the stadium jumbo screen how their classmates did. Diana studied the course intently, a week without homework for this class, would give her time to work on other courses she liked better. She wasn't surprised to see the course was actually much harder than Professor McGuire made it seem. The professor was known to be a bit extreme in physical health and whatnot.

But her classmates seemed to be dropping like flies.

Vines sporadically sprouted from the ground to latch onto them, trees would get a life of their own and swat students away. Goblins were more of an annoyance in this course, throwing mud, and setting little traps to slow down students. And if students were skilled enough to make it past the obstacles, they still had to climb the tree to get to the chalice at the end. And it was a rather large tree.

No one was successful yet.

"You ready, Diana?" Diana jumped a bit, hearing the familiar voice shatter her thoughts. The heiress turned her head to see Akko smiling brightly at her. "This one looks like a doozy."

Diana crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at such a silly question. "Of course, I'm ready. I've already devised a plan to win."

Akko rolled her eyes, but didn't let her smile falter. It was so strange, to Diana, that no matter how cold or haughty she could be towards the brunette, Akko never seemed to be bothered. Their relationship was significantly better, they were definitely friends now, but every now and then Diana would revert to her self- assured ways. It wasn't fair to Akko, who never refused the blonde, no matter how reluctant her friends were to be around the heiress. She couldn't blame them. Diana may not have bullied Akko, but she let others go about it.

"Cavendish!" Professor McGuire called out. "You're up."

"Well, I'm happy that I have something to look forward to then." Akko grinned as she passively challenged Diana and walked away to continue with her warm ups. "Best of success, Diana!"

Diana felt her face heat up, a recent, yet common occurrence that happened whenever Akko was around. The blonde shook her head, she needed to focus. People would be watching her run through; Akko would be watching her run through. She wanted to win, and she wanted to put up a good challenge for the brunette.

She stepped up to the starting line, and got ready.

"Ready…" The professor announced.

_I got this…_

"Set…"

_You can be better…_

"Go!"

Diana took off running, she used her magic to strengthen her legs and make her strides wider to cover more ground. She easily eluded the vines that popped out of the ground to try and slow her down. It was almost too easy if she could just keep running like this. She could even use such magic to jump and snag the chalice from the last tree.

But all musings and thoughts were cut short when mud had splattered squarely onto her face.

"Ack!" Diana reeled back in surprise.

Dirt filled her mouth, and she was temporarily blinded by the mud. A cold shiver ran down her spine, she could only imagine how many of her classmates had just witnessed such an embarrassing event.

_Damn it… I don't have time for this._

The heiress wiped the mud from her face only to see two goblins snickering in the distance. Diana quickly raised her wand and shot out a ball of magic in the direction. The intention wasn't to hurt, but to defend. And once the goblins noticed a very large ball of light barreling towards them, they were quick to run away.

Diana stood to her feet, only to find a vine wrapped tightly around her ankle. She aimed her wand down to blow it off, but then she heard a deep rumbling…

Quickly she looked up and scanned the forest.

The trees were beginning to move.

She then heard a plethora of footsteps.

The goblins and other course workers would be closing in on her soon…

She couldn't waste any more time or magic. She had been cocky in the beginning, thinking that she could just run right through everything. But the courses are designed to test the level of each student, of course the professor would up the difficulty for her.

_I hate this class so much…_

* * *

She felt disgusting. Her once white P.E shirt now looked like a brown shirt with white splotches as it's design. Her clothing clung to her sweat covered skin, making her shift uncomfortably from the touch of the cool breeze in the faux forest. Diana laid sprawled out on the ground tired and sore, but still clutching on to the pristine silver chalice in her hand.

_I did it…_

She laid there for a few moments, taking in the victory. At this point she was just happy she grabbed the stupid thing. Her course was filled with what felt like hundreds of workers and obstacles. It was much harder than she was led to believe.

With a huff and a sigh. Diana dug deep, pulled herself from the ground, and began trekking back to the beginning of the course. Her time would be the baseline. The record to beat. She hoped it would be enough for Akko. She hoped that it was enough to fire up the brunette, and that Akko would put on a show for everyone.

"Congratulations." Professor McGuire smirked as Diana made her way back to the start line. "8 minutes and 54 seconds."

"Mm…" Diana sauntered past the woman and laid the chalice on the ground. Too tired to even fully acknowledge the professor.

"Very well done, Miss Cavendish." The professor reached down and picked up the chalice. With the wave of her wand the silver object disappeared from her hand and probably back onto the tree Diana had climbed- _Climbed- _with no magic, and little energy to get it.

"Diana!" The heiress peered up with tried eyes to see bright crimson ones staring at her in amazement. "You did awesome!" praised Akko.

_That didn't feel very 'awesome'…_

"Man! 10 minutes is gonna be hard to beat." The brunette wrapped her arms around Diana's shoulders and pulled the heiress in. If Diana wasn't so exhausted and drained of all energy, she would've quickly pushed the brunette away. But Akko was warm, and her body quickly relaxed into the strong arms that held her up.

"Thank you, Akko." Diana mumbled and leaned a little more into the comforting embrace.

"Alright, only one more person." The professor called out. "Kagari! To your mark."

Akko briefly pulled away, and gave Diana _that _look. That fire that burned so brightly in crimson eyes, with her signature lopsided smile. It made Diana's legs go weak, weaker than they were now. It made her breath get caught up in her throat. It made her heart beat faster and her stomach do back flips. But despite how that look made her physically tremble, it made her feel like she could take on the world.

"Watch me." Akko simply said and jogged away, past Diana and to the starting mark.

Diana had been so stunned, she didn't even notice that Akko was gone and had started her run. Diana shook her head.

_Nines… What was that…?_

A question for another time, perhaps.

Choosing to ignore what just happened, Diana instead sat on the bench and watched Akko perform. Everyone watched the screen intently as the brunette was in a full sprint. No magic. Just pure determination and athleticism. Watching the small brunette was like watching a ball of muscle rolling through whatever was in her way, and because she didn't have to focus on controlling her magic, she was more than alert to her surroundings.

Diana wasn't the only one in class who enjoyed watching Akko use little to no magic to finish the course, it was pretty amazing to watch, and because it was so impressive the professor never failed her despite her magical skill. Diana watched in awe as the screen displayed Akko's reflexes, and how her eyes moved seamlessly side to side. Always expecting a goblin, a vine, a tree… or whatever else was in her course.

While other spent time muttering incantations for barriers to protect them, Akko could easily dodge and out run combatants. Akko was also pretty good at thinking on her feet, using whatever terrain they were put in to her advantage. She didn't waste time using spells unless she absolutely needed them or if it was a spell, she had mastered enough to not destroy anything on accident.

Several students gushed over the brunette's show.

"She's so amazing!"

"Look at her go!"

"You mean look at her legs…"

_Wait…_

"Damn right!

"Akko's so hot."

_WHAT?!_

Diana was about to lay waste to one of her classmates for such perverse thoughts about her Ak- FRIEND! when all of a sudden…

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

A monstrous thunder exploded from the forest. The disturbing roar reverberated throughout the stadium, and shook Diana to her very core. She could feel the blood drain from her veins at such a booming sound. All of the students reared their head over in that direction to see birds scatter into the air.

Her heart stopped for a moment, and hesitantly, she looked over to Professor McGuire who only wore a knowing grin on her face.

"Look!" Another student shouted.

Diana turned her head back to the screen and watched as Akko skidded to a halt and a giant minotaur crashed through the trees. The heiress recognized the minotaur was one of the workers, but that didn't make him any less dangerous or intimidating.

The heiress clenched her fist as her body shivered with anger.

_Are you kidding me?!_

She quickly stumbled towards their professor. "What in the bloody hell is that!?"

"A minotaur." The cheeky professor answered. "More specifically his name is Reuben."

"That's _not _what I mean!" Diana growled. "You put a bloody minotaur in Akko's course, knowing she's not magically inclined."

"You're overreacting."

"Over- _Overreacting_?!" Diana never had the desire to punch a teacher, to punch anybody. But right now, she would love nothing more than to sock the professor in her face. "Akko is-"

"Is doing absolutely fine." The professor pointed towards the screen again.

Diana spun around to observe. Her jaw literally dropping at the sight of Akko wrangling the minotaur like a bull with the very same vines that are used to slow her down.

"You should give her more credit Miss Cavendish." The professor stepped beside Diana and ruffled her blonde hair. "Kagari has big dreams to fulfill, she has to play just a big if she wants to achieve them."

Diana watched as the brunette held on as the minotaur bucked and bulldozed down the area. She looked like one of those wild west American cowboys, with a big grin on her face and focused eyes.

"That doesn't mean this is any less dangerous!" Diana quickly argued. "A whole minotaur!"

The professor hummed. "You sound exactly like how she did, when you were doing your run."

Diana ignored the eccentric professor and watched in horror as Akko stood to her feet on the back of the minotaur. Her legs glowed as magic poured into them, and it looked like… It looked like she was egging the minotaur on in a certain direction…

_The Nines… What is she doing?!_

As the minotaur wildly bucked and turned, trying to kick the brunette off his back, Akko squatted down and seemed to wait.

For what?

Diana didn't know.

It wasn't until the minotaur gave one last push and kicked it's hindlegs high up in the air when Akko made her move. Using the momentum of the minotaur own strength, Akko combined it with the gathering magic in her legs and launched herself off the minotaur's back and into the air.

In a moment, Akko was gone from the screen, not even the little camera that was supposed to follow them throughout their run could keep up.

_No, no, no, no!_

Every one went quiet. Diana's eyes bounced from the forest to the screen. And still no Akko.

"Hmm…" The professor hummed. "Maybe a minotaur was a little too much for her…"

_That's it!_

Diana spun around and stomped towards the professor. The worst she would get is a suspension and maybe a few weeks of detention.

Worth it.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Akko's voice rang through on the screen as Diana was about to jump the unsuspecting professor.

"Alright Akko!" The students cheered.

Diana quickly looked over to the screen. The camera managed to find the brunette, who was soaring the sky above the trees like some sort of super hero. Diana breathed a sigh of relief, that Akko was alright.

It didn't take long after that.

Akko was sent hurling to the last tree, where the chalice was waiting. And in a matter of moments, Akko snatched the silver object from the top of the tree.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The brunette cheered on screen. Diana relaxed for a bit. Akko looked so happy, and Diana couldn't be any prouder of her friend.

_But… Wait…_

Diana's eyes widened.

_HOW'S SHE GOING TO LAND?!_

* * *

"Well done, Miss Kagari." The professor praised as Diana wrapped another bandage around Akko's arm. The heiress wished the professor would just go away. It was her fault that Akko was currently laying on the ground being wrapped up like a mummy, other than celebrating a victory.

"7 minutes and 37 seconds. Congratulations." The woman continued. "And as the winner of having no homework for the rest of the week for my class, I can assume you're going to spend the free time resting."

Akko had swiftly won the competition of course. That last buck had rocketed the small brunette over everything, and she had pretty much skipped over everything. It would have been considered cheating, because technically had jumped over most of the course. But she impressively rode a minotaur, and she technically wasn't flying... She was falling.

And when she fell. She fell hard into the trees. Diana was completely bewildered by the lack of broken bones that the brunette should have endured. The heiress surmised that Akko wasn't just resilient to her cold demeanor, but also to being launched off of a powerful magical creature as well. She didn't know if that made her feel better or not. Akko was only human, sure she could take a lot, but Diana hoped she would never see the day where Akko would be at her limit.

"No way, professor!" Akko declared, but quickly winced as her movements caused another cut to reopen.

"Akko!" Diana scolded. The brunette digressed and sat quietly as the blonde continued to tend to her wounds.

_You are most certainly resting for the rest of this week… _Diana thought as she inspected Akko's wounds. The brunette was heavily bruised and cut up from the trees that 'softened' her descent to the ground. It would take weeks till Akko would be fully healed to participate in another course. And Diana would make sure that the brunette would rest.

The professor just grinned. "Well, in any event, it seems you're in good hands with Miss Cavendish here. I'll take my leave."

The professor spun away and left the two to their own devices. Diana concentrated hard to Akko's wounds, not there was much Diana hadn't taken care of already.

"Diana…?" Akko called out, but Diana remained quiet. The entire situation was just out of control. How could a professor willingly put their student in danger like that? How did that woman think that Akko was ready to even face a minotaur?

"Diana."

What they hell was Akko thinking that it was a good idea to be bucked clear off the back of a magical creature and not expect to get her? She could have _died!_

"Diana!"

"That was absolutely the most idiotic thing you have ever done to date, Akko…" Diana quietly seethed.

Akko cocked her head to the side, and for a moment Diana forgot why she was so angry to begin with. But her resolve was as strong as how adorable Akko was, and so she gripped onto her anger.

"Diana, I do stupid things all the time… Is that really a surprise?" Akko gave a sheepish grin.

"That's not the point Akko!" Diana pulled her hands away so as to not agitate the brunette's wounds anymore. "Running around past curfew and flinging yourself into the air are two completely types of stupid! I just wish you would think before you act!"

"I'm sorry…" Akko's eyes softened. Her crimson eyes reflecting genuine guilt and empathy. And Diana could feel her anger come undone as she gazed into bright such eyes.

"It's fine…" Diana spoke softly. "I forgive you." Because Diana would always forgive Akko.

"It's not fine, if it made you feel such a way…" Akko scooted closer to the blonde. Diana frowned. Even whenever she was clearly upset with Akko, the brunette would take it. Akko would validate her feelings, and admit her wrongs. She wondered how somebody could be so resilient.

"W-Wait, Akko you're still-" Diana rambled as Akko pushed herself off the ground and moved to lay her head in her lap.

"I feel good actually…" Akko sighed out in content. "But really, I'm sorry. I won't do it again…"

Diana looked away, she could feel the heat in her face, and with her pale complexion, the redness in her cheeks would be like head lights.

"I guess you really wanted to win…" Diana huffed, but her anger had all but disappeared at this point, and she ran her fingers through Akko's tousled brown hair, enjoying the feeling of Akko's soft hair through her finger tips.

"I didn't really care about the homework." Akko admitted as she closed her eyes and relaxed against Diana. "I just wanted to compete with you."

Diana chuckled. "You demolished my time."

"You made me work hard for it… _You _make me work hard. No prize could ever make me do such stupid things." Diana looked back down at the brunette, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings at Akko's words. "There's always one prize I want."

Diana watched as the brunette's arms, shakily reached up towards her, and waited. It took a while, but when Diana finally realized what Akko wanted, Diana couldn't help but want it too. Albeit awkwardly, Diana leaned over the brunette and wrapped one arm around Akko's waist, while the other was planted in the ground holding her up. She didn't want to hurt Akko any more than she was hurt now. But, of course, Akko wasn't having any of that, the brunette knew she was rather durable. And so, Diana could feel the brunette pull her snuggly against her, and feel Akko nuzzle her face into Diana's stomach.

Diana smiled. She may not have beaten Akko, or won a week's worth of no homework, but that was completely fine. It might have been a little cliché, but right now, wrapped in Akko's warm embrace the heiress felt that maybe she was the actual winner today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I had such a hard time with this theme...


	3. Day 3: How I Fell in Love With Your Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 my friends! How they fell in love.
> 
> A bit of a trigger warning. Some angst involved.

"Mommy…?"

Diana was about to turn off the lights to the little girl's room, but what stopped by the little girl's pleading voice.

"Yes, dear?" Diana smiled and sat on the side of the little girl's bed.

"When did you know you liked kaasan?"

"Pardon?" Diana peered down into bright quizzical crimson eyes, looking at her expectantly.

The little girl launched herself onto Diana's lap and cuddled into her stomach. She was so much like Akko. "Like, _like _like kaasan!"

"I just told you a story." Diana playfully scolded. Diana laid the toddler back under the covers, she then brought her legs up onto the small bed and laid back against the headboard to settle herself next to the little girl. After Diana was placed in a comfortable position, Bennett didn't take long cuddling back into Diana's side. Just like her 'kaasan', Bennett had a bad habit of trying to sneak out of bed, or doing whatever she could to evade bed time. And just like with a certain brunette, Diana was weak against the whims of their blonde daughter.

"Pleeeaase mommy…"

"Alright, alright…" Diana relented. She pulled her legs onto the bed and stretched out, as well as made sure the little girl was comfortably snuggled next to her. "Let's see…"

* * *

Diana Cavendish has lived most of her life plotted out in black and white. It wasn't always like this for the heiress, before the death of her mother, Diana's life had been a plethora of colors, almost like another Shiny Chariot show. However, once her mother died, Diana's canvas lost all luster and variety. In a moment, Diana felt the pressures of the world fall on her shoulders, the weight of nobility, unrealistic expectations, and ludicrous standards…

In an instant, her world became grey.

She took solace in books, in mundane rituals of studying and practicing magic, anything she could to create those colors again. For a long time, as her magical skills improved, she started to feel it, the happiness, but those moments were always few and far in between.

Not until Akko.

Despite their rocky beginnings, Diana found herself completely enamored by the lovely brunette.

"Diana!" The heiress peered up to see the lopsided smile of the brunette beaming down at her as she studied on the bench

At this point Diana knew she had been crushing on the brunette. She could hardly peel her eyes away from the brunette for too long, she always wanted to be near the brunette whenever the opportunity would arise. "Can I help you Akko?"

"Wanna come with me into town?" The brunette plopped down next to her on the bench. "Green team got detention, Sucy is helping professor Lukic with mushroom hunting, and Lotte is reading the next edition of Nightfall."

"Oh?" Diana quirked an amused brow. "Am I your last resort? I'm quite hurt Akko."

"No, no, no, no!" Akko quickly waved. "I was gonna invite you no matter what! Just wanted to let you know that it'll be just us."

_Just… Us…?_

_The Nines… Is this a date?!_

_No! Don't get your hopes up!_

Diana felt the heat run up to her cheeks. "I don't mind…"

"Perfect!" Akko hopped to her feet and grabbed Diana's hands. "Let's go!"

* * *

"That's when you fell in love! Right mommy?!" The little girl cheered.

"Not quite 'love' yet. But I was very fond of kaasan. I liked her very much." Diana shrugged her shoulders. "There's a difference between love and like, sweetie."

"Nuh-uh!" Bennett urged.

"Uh-huh." Diana chuckled. "A very big difference. When you like someone very much, they are special to you, there's a tenderness in that relationship. However, as much as a person may give you that warm, fluttery feeling, that's where it stops. Love on the other hand is much more complex. It's deeper. It's when you realize this person is an integral part of your life and you can't imagine your life without them."

"I don't get it…" Bennett pouted. "S'not like the fairy tales…?"

"Not really, my dear." Diana ruffled the little girl's hair and smiled. "Falling in love is much harder in real life than in the stories we read."

* * *

Blytonbury was unsurprisingly lively, people seemed to be getting fired up for the baseball game relatively early, Diana had hoped that the town would be quiet as to have a more intimate experience with Akko, but the brunette didn't seem to mind. And Diana was perfectly content with just spending time with Akko and enjoying a little bit of relaxing herself.

"Diana! You shoulda seen it!" Akko explained as they walked around town. "It was hilarious! Amanda thought she was so slick, tryna switch out Lotte's Nightfall collection with Encyclopedia's. No one thought Lotte had it in her to body slam Amanda."

Diana hummed in approval, that did sound pretty funny. She could only imagine the American's smug look quickly turning into surprise.

Kids played around them as they walked past the fountain, pretending to be witches and wizards. She couldn't help but smile a little, remembering herself at the age, completely fascinated by magic. She was still fascinated by magic and was still easily dazzled by the pretty lights and colors she could now produce on her own.

"Hey! Are you guys witches?" A little girl ran up to Akko and looked at the brunette with curious, but excited eyes.

Akko grinned. "Heck yeah! I'm Akko, and this is Diana."

Diana bowed her head politely, and the little girl's grin only grew.

"Can you show us some magics!?" The little girl asked excitedly. They watched as the little girl picked up a stick and waved it around pretending to cast spells. Diana smiled at the little girl, she wondered if that's how she looked all those years ago.

The rest of the kids stopped in their little game and ran towards the two.

"Of course!" Akko took out her own wand and waved it around. Little red butterflies appeared from thin air and floated around the little girl and her friends.

"Oh my gosh! You really are a witch!" A little boy shouted as he watched the butterflies.

The children stood in awe looking at the intricate designs of each butterfly, like snowflakes, they were all different. Even Diana was astonished by such detail. It took a lot of focus and concentration to conjure different butterflies, even the butterflies that Chariot produced in her shows were copies of one.

Diana watched the bright smiles of the children matching the smile gracing Akko's face. It wasn't a show or anything, but Diana felt she was getting a peek into the brunette's future. It made her heart swell in pride, by how far the brunette has come, and how far she was willing to go. It was as if Akko was getting a little taste of her dream. To show the joys of magic.

"They're so pretty…" The little girl breathed out. "Thank you, Miss!"

Akko nodded her head towards the girl, letting the little girl know it was ok to play with the butterflies, and with that, the little girl gave them a toothy grin and ran after the butterflies along with her friends. Diana was so amazed by the designs and how much of them Akko had produced, she was pleasantly surprised when one landed on her nose. A small giggle escaped her lips as she gently blew it away. Diana then grabbed her wand and produced her own blue butterflies, the children squealed in joy as more butterflies joined their game.

Diana smiled, it was the most fun she's had in weeks, the most fun she's had since hanging out with the brunette.

Akko.

It was always Akko who made Diana feel such strange things and see such beautiful colors. The brunette was a light in her life, whether Akko knew it or not. She could hardly keep her eyes off the brunette, even when the children dragged Akko into their game.

She just watched as her feelings grew. As the object of her affection lived freely.

The bright lights of the magical butterflies shining across her crimson eyes. Diana could feel her heart race.

The wide playful grin that always seemed to be on her face. Her body flared with an intense heat, only to be compared to the sun.

The melodious sound of Akko's full and hearty laughter filling the air. A familiar white noise buzzed in Diana's head, much like every time she was around Akko.

It filled her being. She couldn't help the muscles in her face pulling the corner of her lips, and even if she could resist, she wouldn't. She liked these feelings too much now, she wanted to feel them more. It reminded her of a time before her mother died, when her life had been brighter, before the pressures and mountains of being a Cavendish towered over her. Before she had to spend every moment of her life painting skulls on white flags to rescue herself from the option of surrender.

Akko looked so content. So utterly happy. Diana wanted to see this every day. Every single day that she would be allowed to live, she wanted to see the brunette be genuinely… Happy. Because it made her happy. It made her smile, it made her laugh it filled her lungs like the bank accounts of the corrupt. The brunette taught this by example, an assignment she's been struggling with for years. Akko taught her to not dim herself for the sake of other's comfort. To be express herself without fear or guilt, without remorse or complexity.

It was a simple moment.

To any passer-by it would just be two witches playing around with a group of children, chasing bright butterflies.

But to Diana.

In that moment, Diana couldn't imagine her life without such light. In a world that practices and demands that those who can cast light to not do it with such radiance, Diana hoped that Akko would always shine, and she hoped that she would always be there to witness it.

* * *

"Kaasan, does make pretty butterflies…" Bennett hummed and cuddled closer into Diana's side.

"Yes. She does." Diana smiled at little girl.

"Bedtime stories, huh?" Diana peered over to the side to see the light of her life.

Still, 20 years later, and Akko's smile never faded.

"Kaasan!" Bennett hoped over Diana's lap and ran straight into Akko's arms as the brunette quickly bent down to scoop her up.

"Hiya kiddo." Akko plopped herself onto the bed next to Diana, still holding on to their toddler. "And hello to you too pretty lady." Akko added before giving a quick peck to the corner of Diana's lips.

"Kaasan, kaasan! How'd you fall in love with mommy?" Bennett settled herself between the two.

Akko sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "Well…"

* * *

Akko was in trouble. Again. Surprise, surprise…

It wasn't even her fault this time. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But someone had destroyed one of the statues in the court yard while Akko had been on her way to her training with professor Ursula. When she went to investigate, Professor Finnelan had caught her holding one of the stone pieces, and naturally, blamed Akko for it.

Normally, Akko would have attempted to defend herself on such unjust treatment, but right now, as Professor Finnelan's lecture of proper witch etiquette began to drone out in her head, Akko didn't care. She could be on the other side of the world, and she would be blamed for it.

_Is this what I've become? A scapegoat…?_

Akko just stared blankly out into the distance, only waiting to hear her punishment.

_A weekend of detention? Cool._

Even Akko had received her punishment, for something she didn't do, and had left the headmistress's office, it didn't stop.

"Detention, again, Akko?" Lotte asked.

_Yup…_

"Are we really that surprised?" Sucy raised an uninterested brow.

_You shouldn't be._

"Jeeze Akko, isn't that three weekends in a row now?" Amanda inquired.

_Probably…_

Even now as the brunette sat against one of the broken walls in the secluded northern campus of Luna Nova, the buzzing in her head wouldn't stop. She wanted to scream about it. She wanted to yell. She wanted to shout as loud as her body would physically allow. So, everyone would know. So that the entire world would know just exactly how she felt.

But she didn't even know what 'it' was about.

And she sure as hell didn't know how she felt.

It was like a smoke screen. Everything just seemed less vibrant. Less colorful. Less exciting. Just less.

She was tired all of a sudden. As if the world had drained her for everything that she had.

* * *

"That sounds sad kaasan…" Bennett sniffled.

Akko rubbed the back of her head. "I was sad… Nothing seemed to be going 'right' for me at the time. Your Kaasan was a pretty big troublemaker back then, even more than now."

Bennett giggled and hugged Akko's side. "Hee… But it's so much fun!"

Diana rolled her eyes. "I told you that she would take after you…"

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Akko gave a playful grin and leaned in and quickly pecked Diana's cheek, which the blonde also had simultaneously leaned into. It never failed to amaze Akko how their affections for each other never changed, and seemed to grow to the point where it was second nature.

20 years... 20 years, and it was like they were still stuck in their puppy love years like when they were teenagers.

"Anyways! I'm not done with my story…" Akko continued.

* * *

Akko sighed. It seemed even Arcas had sense the brunette's dark mood and laid next to the brunette. Akko took some comfort in Arcas's soft fur as the giant polar bear laid his head on her lap and slept soundly. At least one person would just sit next to her.

No judgement.

No explanation.

Just sit next to her.

The brunette's endured many things in her time at Luna Nova. She's been hit by a powerful spell, she's fell from deathly heights, and stumbled and fell flat on her face more times that she could count. It's true. And she has the scars to prove them, the stories imprinted on her skin for everyone to see. But the problem with pain, is that it's not all physical, and physical pain is actually easier to bear.

A person can explain to a doctor their level of pain simply by pointing to a chart labeled between 1 and 10. There's no chart to point at to explain the crumbling of your mind and heart.

"I heard you got detention again…" A familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts. It was the first time the buzzing in her head stopped all day. Akko peered up to see blue eyes looking expectantly at her. "What for?"

Akko may have felt numb herself, but she could tell something was off about the blonde as well. Of course, her eyes were still the prettiest blue she's ever seen. Of course, her blonde and tea green hair perfectly framed her face. And of course, she was the closes that Akko's ever come into contact with an angel. But the blonde's blue eyes also looked dismal, her arms hung loosely at her sides, there was a lack of vitality in her voice, and she seemed to be slouching a bit.

Usually Diana's presence would take Akko to a new high, and she was already feeling better seeing the blonde. But that didn't stop the dull throbbing in her chest, it just wasn't enough for right now... However, the last thing she wanted was to disappoint Diana, and the last thing she wanted was to worry the blonde. So, the brunette dug deep, she went through her mind and put on a disguise.

"I broke one of the statues in the courtyard." Akko gave a sheepish grin, but quickly looked away in fear that the blonde would just see right through her. Diana could always read Akko. It was a jarring experience to be honest.

Diana just hummed. "May I sit with you?"

"Of course!" Akko replied in forced joy. She wondered if Diana was about to lecture her about the responsibilities of no blowing things up, and to be careful with magic and all the things about how Akko should conduct herself responsibly.

But instead.

Diana just closely next to her in the shade and sighed. The warmth of the sides of their bodies was the first aid kit that Akko never knew she needed. Immediately, Akko thought of what would make Diana act in such away. For a moment, she forgot about her own problems, and thought of nothing but the blonde next to her. Arcas shifted a bit, and cuddled closer in order to lay his gigantic head over both girl's legs.

* * *

"Can I have a polar bear like Nana Chariot?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Akko, no."

* * *

Akko was more than well aware of her feelings for Diana. She didn't have the courage now, but maybe one day, when she felt alright, she would have the courage then to tell the blonde how she felt.

It was strange, almost as if her body was physically acting what she didn't know she wanted, but Akko leaned her head against Diana's shoulder, and nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck. It was such a small act, but Akko could feel the weight of her own feelings shift away. So, she rolled with it and concentrated on Diana. She concentrated on the girl next to her. The girl who always grounded her to reality, and the girl who always caught her when Akko flew too high.

She craved Diana, in a way she shouldn't. Because what could a screw up like her hope to offer someone who's had nothing but the best?

But that didn't matter now. The blonde was here. With her. When she could be anywhere else in the world. Akko would make the most of such precious time.

Akko took a deep breath and exhaled. "If I just talk… Will you just listen?"

She felt the blonde's hesitant fingers brush the inside of her arm, and run down her wrist, tickle down her palm, and lace gently with her fingers. '

"Of course." Diana simply replied.

'_Of course…'_

Of course, Diana would. The blonde always seemed to cater to Akko's need, whether Akko knew it or not. Immediately, as if that was the one thing, she wanted most in the world, Akko cut open her chest and laid her heart out for Diana to read, to study, to let the blonde know everything she wanted to know. And only for Diana to know.

After all, Akko was only human. She was capable of such dark feelings, and she was capable of _not _feeling.

She poured her sorrows out to the blonde.

"I don't get why I'm not even given the chance to prove myself…"

"I can be great too… Just because I'm a screw up sometimes, that doesn't mean I'm a screw up all the time…"

"I just… I just want someone to tell me that I'm doing something right… I just want validation that… That I'm not just here for no reason!"

Because even someone as sure-footed as Kagari Atsuko needs validation too.

Time passed at the Akko vented, soon it was dusk, and throughout the entire time, Diana sat quietly. The heiress listened intently to whatever she had to say, every now and then Diana would reach over and wipe her tears, squeeze her hand, and whenever Akko stumbled or shuddered Diana would tell her that everything was alright. She would encourage Akko to say how she felt, without fear or guilt, without remorse or complexity. To be lucid in her explanation and sterling in her oppose to everything Akko felt was unjust in her life.

When all was said and done, and Akko had shed her last tear.

Diana was still there. Holding on to her hand.

"Breath Akko." Diana whispered into her hair. "Just remember that if today is as bad as it gets, then by tomorrow, today will have ended."

When Akko lifted her head to examine Diana's sudden outburst, she was shocked to see that the blonde had been crying as well. As if Akko's pain had poured into Diana, and the blonde had felt every single sob, and tear like they were her own pain as well.

"You are not who they say you are." Diana continued with fierce resolve. "You're not a failure, you're not a screw up. You are Kagari Atsuko. I know you will pull yourself up to your feet, and not just out of stubbornness, but because you owe it to yourself, for every second you've spent rebuilding your heart using smiles salvaged from grateful faces of those who you reminded how to laugh."

The heiress lightly pressed her forehead against Akko's and smiled.

"But until then... Until you feel well enough to pull yourself to your feet. I don't mind sitting next to you." The blonde end and a sympathetic smile.

Akko bit her bottom lip, and threw her arms around the heiress. Diana simply chuckled and reciprocated the hug just as vigorously. Diana was always there for her. Holding her down, making sure she never ventured too far out into the abyss, into the void that she hid from the rest of the world. And if she did venture too far, then Akko knew, Diana would be there with her every step of the way.

Akko felt it again. What she always felt around Diana. A calmness. The confidence. The extended hand that Diana always offered her to pull her out of the 'somewhere' she could never escape on her own. With Diana by her side, she realized she could be vulnerable. Despite her instinct to say 'I'm ok' Akko could be honest with Diana.

After all, it's hard not to fall in love with someone when they see the mixed-up parts of your soul. When a person sees the darkest and dustiest corners of your mind. When you're hiding in a forgotten part of campus and they just so happened to find you, because they just know that you're not alright.

* * *

"I may not have known it then, but I just knew…" Akko sighed and leaned back against the head board as she ended her story. "I knew I loved your mother. And that I wanted her by my side through everything. All the ups and all the downs."

Bennett sighed, and looked more confused than ever. "Then what happened?"

Akko shrugged. "I served the detention, I never found out who broke the statue, and the following weekend I asked your mother out on a date into Blytonbury."

"So, it's really not like the fairy tales, huh…?" The little girl glanced between her parents.

"Well… Everyone has a different story. There's no right way to fall in love…" Diana grabbed their daughters' blanket and pulled it over the three of them as they settled comfortably in the exceptionally small bed. Akko on one side, Diana on the other, and little Bennett in the middle.

Bennett scrunched her face and furrowed her eye brows. Something the little tyke did whenever she was in deep thought. The two older women smiled affectionately at their daughter as she considered their stories and thought on falling in love. They knew it was drastically different than what the fairy tales made it out to be.

It wasn't love at first sight.

Far from it.

You can't blame gravity for it. You don't force falling in love. It's not something you plan. It doesn't appear with flashing lights or warning signs. Or shoot… Maybe you do. Maybe you know it the exact moment it happens. But the point was: You just fall. You fall through the world and universe everything in between. You stumble through grace and dignity until you're standing in front of someone, caked in dirt and blood, and all they do is smile as if you're still the loveliest person in the world.

Finally, after a few moments Bennett huffed in frustration and pouted. "I still don't get it."

Diana chuckled and wrapped her arms around the two most important things in her life. "One day you will sweetie."

"How will I know" The little girl yawned and sank snuggly between her parents.

Akko reached over and turned off the lamp next to their daughter's bed. "You'll see… Maybe you'll know it. Maybe you won't."

"Mmm…" The little girl hummed and slowly began to fall asleep.

They two smiled at each other as their daughter slept peacefully in between them.

"So that was a date…?" Diana whispered with confused look in her eyes.

Akko cocked her head to the side. "Yeah… You didn't know that…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from the show 'How I Met Your Mother'


	4. Day 4: Playing House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Living together

Akko was absolutely exhausted. Between being a teacher aid for Luna Nova, planning future shows, and still having scheduled training sessions for magic and showmanship with professor Ursula, Akko was physically drained and sore.

Thankfully. She was on her way home. On her way to Diana Cavendish. The blonde also had her plate filled. She had just finished her medical program to become a doctor in medical magic, while also successfully bringing back honor and greatness to the Cavendish name as the new head.

Nines… The blonde was just amazing. She always seemed to have time for Akko, and really that's all Akko ever wanted or needed. Living together with the blonde for the past four years had made Akko happier than ever. Sure, there were ups and downs. Diana shed hair like a dog, and Akko often had to clean out drains filled with balls of blonde and tear green hair. Akko had a bad habit of drinking milk straight out of the carton, much to Diana's horror.

It wasn't perfect.

But it's nice to be with someone who double checks you, because being perfect is unrealistic. Either way Akko like their flaws. Yes, Diana's clumsy and Akko was stupid, but they really wouldn't be themselves if they were different.

The way Akko cracked her knuckles, or the obnoxious way Diana would yawn.

Those were things they could live with.

Akko fished out her keys from her pocket as she stepped to the door of their flat and inserted the key. She could hardly wait to see her girlfriend, and maybe one day, fiancé. She unlocked the door, and expected to see Diana sitting at the table awaiting her arrival, but when she turned the knob and stepped into the apartment, no one was there.

Akko cocked her head to the side. "Tadaima…?"

Nothing

_Hmm… Must not be home yet…_

Akko stepped in and tossed her backpack on the kitchen table. She was about to start dinner, when a note and nerf gun left on the kitchen counter caught her eye.

_ **Akko,** _

_ **This is a fully loaded nerf gun. And I am somewhere in the apartment.** _

_ **First one to be hit three times has to cook dinner tonight** _

_ **Best of success!** _

_ **Love Diana** _

_Damn…_

Akko's never beaten Diana in this game. While Akko was athletic, and quick…. Diana was smart, and had a hell of a shot.

Akko contemplated her choices. She wanted to play. She loved when Diana would surprise her with random, and out of character things like this. But she also didn't want to lose again. The blonde was the reigning champion in nerf wars, even when all their friends would get together and play. Diana had the ultimate bragging rights.

_Uggghhhhhh! _Akko's mind went back and forth. But ultimately it was a challenge, and Akko would never turn down a challenge from Diana.

If Akko was being completely honest, her decision was made once she read the note.

Instantly, Akko picked up the nerf gun and prepared herself. It would be her deadliest battle yet. More than the minotaur, more than the dragon, and more than a symbiotic missile barreling to the earth. It would be legendary! It would be great! Tonight, would be the night Akko would win! She would be-

_pop…_

Akko's train of thought were rudely interrupted with a little nerf bullet bopped her in the middle of her forehead and fell to her feet.

Well… Maybe tonight would be the night she wins… A solid maybe.

"My, my Akko…" Akko peeled her eyes from the little foam bullet to see an impish smirk pull at the corners of her crafty girlfriend's face as she stepped out from behind the couch. "You don't seriously think you're going to win just by standing around like that, do you Love?"

"Cheater!" Akko roared and aimed the nerf gun

_Gotcha!_

She was about to pulled the plastic trigger when Diana tossed a blanket into the air in her direction. Her girlfriend's favorite move. Thinking quickly Akko hopped to the side and hid behind one of the dinning chairs. As the blanket fell gracefully to the floor, Akko could hear the light pitter- patter of foot steps running around the spacious apartment and the mischievous giggles of the blonde.

Akko should have seen it coming. Four years of living with the blonde, and Diana's psychological tactics never changed.

The blonde would expertly sneak around and toy with Akko's senses. That's all she could really do. The blonde was no where near the level of athleticism as Akko, but she could use her intellect to her advantage.

It was a classic game of cat and mouse. And Akko was always the mouse.

"Akkoooooo~…" Diana sang. "Come out and plaayyyy."

_Creepy…_

Akko took a deep breath and popped out from behind the chair, instantly bringing her nerf gun up and surveying the area.

No one…

Diana wasn't the type to stay in one place after attacking. She was smarter than that.

So instead of entering the living room area, Akko moved towards Diana's office. Making sure to keep her back pressed to the wall in order to avoid a shot from behind.

When they first moved in together, Akko wanted the extra room to be a game room. A place where they _both _could blow off steam playing some video games. But Diana wasn't having any of it, thus having it be a work space is what won out. It was fine though… Because Diana couldn't cook very well, Akko had full control of the kitchen.

On the way to the office, Akko quickly her nerf gun into the laundry room, and turned on the light.

No one.

Surprise attacks were Diana's forte.

When Akko felt the laundry room was secured she turned of the light and closed the door, and continued on her way.

The office would be ideal for Diana tactically. Lost of places to hide, and many things to trick Akko with. Diana knew that space more than anyone of course. Akko's spent numerous moments having to carry the blonde back to bed after Diana would fall asleep at her desk.

When Akko reached the opening of the office, she paused before the dark opening, and kept her back against the wall. She could feel her body heat up in anticipation, and her skin grow goosebumps. She wondered if this is how tactical teams feel before they're about to burst into enemy territory. She took a deep breath and held it, before quickly turning into the room and turning on the light simultaneously.

For a moment she thought she saw a figure in the changing from dark to light, and unloaded her entire nerf clip in its direction.

"Gotcha!" Akko roared.

But once her eyes fully adjusted to the light, she was disappointed to see that she had shot at one of Diana's plastic anatomical models. Also, now she had to pick up the bullets.

"Cheeky…" Akko frowned.

_click._

The simple sound was enough to throw Akko's body into full animalistic mode.

And the brunette quickly dove to the side as two nerf bullets whizzed right over her.

"How many times are you going to fall for that one dear?" Diana called out.

Akko wheezed and huffed trying to catch her breath.

_TOO CLOSE, TOO CLOSE!_

"Until one day I'm right!" Akko called out. She could hear Diana making her way down the hallway towards the office.

Diana was coming.

Coming to finish the job.

Akko quickly scrambled to collect at least one foam bullet, but when she reached out towards one, Diana shot a warning shot.

_Damn…_

All her foam bullets laid in front of the opening of the door. Laid out so that if Akko were to reach, she would be shot. She could chance it, but if she risked getting shot again, the all Diana would need was one more to win.

_Think, think, think, think!_

Akko chanted.

Only one thing came to mind. She's never done it before. In all their years living together and playing this game. So, it was a risk, but it could work. Akko just had to follow through.

Akko pulled herself to her feet and laid her nerf gun to the side. She wouldn't need it anymore.

Instead, she listened intently to the sound of Diana's footsteps on the wooden floor. The heiress was so close, almost passing by the laundry room. Akko would have to be quick. Quicker than she's ever been.

With on final deep breath Akko solidified her resolve.

"Have you given up yet, Akko?" Diana teased. "I'm rather hungry. We should end this soon."

_Oh, you have no clue Cavendish…_

Akko burst into action.

She quickly turned the corned from the office and into the hall, running straight towards Diana.

Diana hesitated for a moment, seemingly surprised by the brunette's frontal assault. But quickly narrowed her eyes at the smirking brunette and shot. A foam bullet hit Akko squarely on her shoulder.

That was fine.

Because Akko was fast, fast that Diana's trigger finger.

And despite her humble character, Diana could be quite cocky in nerf wars. It was the blonde's weakness in this game, a weakness Akko would take full advantage of.

Akko knew.

With the last shot to finish that game… Diana would take her time and aim. She would aim for the center of her forehead.

_Fat chance…_

And before Diana could get her last shot, Akko was right in front of her.

Quickly, Akko lunged forward, and swept the blonde off her feet and into the air in her arms.

"Ah! Akko!" Diana yelped in utter shock as Akko lifted her into the air.

The nerf gun dropped to the ground as Diana did her best but failed to push Akko away. Akko kept moving forward until her knees hit the armrest of their giant couch, and then she fully tackled the blonde into the soft cushions.

Diana fell back with an unceremonious "Oof!" and then. "Wha-What are you doing?!"

Akko straddled the blonde's opposing hips and swiftly seized her wrist. Successfully pinning Diana to the couch.

Akko wasn't done yet.

_Three hits right?_

The brunette leaned down and gently nibbled on Diana's collar bone, a surprised yet gratifying gasped escaped from Diana's lips, as Akko nipped a bit harder on the soft skin.

_One…_

If she didn't have the advantage before, Akko surely had it now. She continued her offensive charge on the blonde and poked her tongue out. Running it up Diana's neck and on the blonde's jawline. A soft, feeble mewl rang in Akko's ear.

_Two…_

Oh, how Akko wanted to see the look on Diana's face. She wondered if the blonde was still surprised, or even angry, or something else entirely. But she couldn't stop now. Not when Diana had all but halted her movements and seemed to relax under Akko's body.

But it was time for the last 'shot'

Akko briefly pulled away only to dive back in and smash her lips to Diana's.

_Three…_

That was it.

With Diana's unbelievably soft lips moving perfectly in synched with her own lips, Akko knew she had won.

_Damn… Maybe Diana won too._

The two relaxed. Akko released her grip on the blonde's wrist and threaded her hands in Diana's fluffy, thick hair and stretched herself out on Diana. The blonde on the other hand, ran her hands gracefully down Akko's back and rested them on her hips.

Akko's been in a relationship with Diana for seven years, and four of the seven years were spent living together. The brunette may not have learned her tactics in nerf wars, but she knew the perfect three shot combo to bring Diana Cavendish to a standstill.

Finally, after what could have been forever, both women pulled away. Akko laid on the brunette, being careful not to put her full weight on the breathless blonde. Not that she was any better. Diana's kisses always left her light headed and lacking in oxygen.

"You cheated." Diana huffed and playfully smacked Akko's shoulder.

Akko just grinned. "You didn't specify that it had to be nerf bullets." Akko declared, proud of finding a loophole with her absolutely brilliant girlfriend.

Diana chuckled and hugged Akko closer. Still, despite how long they've been together, it was like they were still teenagers stuck in their puppy love stage.

"To be completely honest, I'm sure I lost too." Akko sighed. "Let's call this a tie, and order pizza."

Diana hummed in approval. "I think I like the sound of that."

And Akko liked the sound of that too. No dirty dishes, and no work required. They just needed to call, and all Akko could do was wait and cuddle on the couch with Diana. It's may not have been what she expected to do when she first came home. But she definitely didn't mind coming home to this every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll take anybody in some nerf wars.


	5. Day 5: Corduroy Dreams

She's done it again. And she knew her fiancé would be upset about it this time.

But Diana fell asleep at her desk. Again.

She shifted uncomfortably, trying to shake out the stiffness in her neck and back. She would probably need to see a chiropractor again, when she had the time. It was a good thing Akko wasn't home yet. There was some sort of manager meeting to start scheduling her first tour as a performer, and she would probably be home late. Much to Diana's disappointment.

It seemed after years of being with each other, the blonde could only fall asleep when she was being over worked, or next to Akko. Often times she would lay in bed awaiting Akko return, and immediately once she felt the brunette warmth she would drift off to slumber. It was rather annoying. Try as she might, without Akko, Diana could only a good night's rest next to the woman. But in a way, it was nice knowing that someone could offer her such comfort, and it was sweeter to know that once they were married, Diana would always sleep peacefully next to the woman she loved.

Diana sighed and buried her face into her crossed arms on the desk. She needed to somehow shuffle her way back to bed, before Akko came home with a well prepared and well-deserved lecture. She could deal the aches and pains later. It wasn't the first, and it definitely wouldn't be the last time she'll fall asleep working.

A tired smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She couldn't help the irony of being lectured by Akko. They've come a long way together.

"Look at you, falling asleep here again…" Diana smiled as she heard a melodic chuckle following the light playful scolding.

"Are you going to lecture me again?" Diana replied turning her head to see soft affectionate crimson eyes peering down at her with a small gracious smile.

For a moment, Diana forgot about all the pain in her muscles. Her body immediately warmed, and her heart seemed to skip a beat. Ten years together, and Akko could still reduce her to nothing less than a puddle of warm emotions.

Akko grinned. "Not tonight. But I won't have my future wife sleeping at a cold desk."

Diana nodded her head in agreement and moved to pulled herself away from her desk, but any action she was about to take was halted when she felt an arm slip under her knees, and another around her back.

_Of course, she couldn't resist…_

Diana thought as she was scooped up bridal style, by Akko's strong arms. Years ago, Diana would have been flustered, annoyed, and embarrassed by such an action, but now, she craved it. She loved every bit of the soft warmth that Akko seemed to always produce. The brunette was like a heater. A warm fire place Diana could sit in by and let every worry and fear come undone.

The normal 'Carry- me- to- bed- routine began'

Diana let her head lull into the crook of the brunette's neck as Akko walked out of the office and towards their bedroom. It was the perfect place where she could hear Akko's deeps and stout heartbeat. It was always so full, so sturdy and unyielding. Much like the owner of said heart.

She took in a deep breath. Taking in Akko's familiar scent of fresh rain fall, and… strawberries?

_She must've eaten some strawberry tarts on the way home… _Diana thought with a small smile. Usually she smelled citrusy, like an orange. But as long as it was a fruit, Diana was familiar with it. It was almost comical how many times Akko would have do this. If Diana was being honest… She was kinda doing it on purpose…

She could feel the plush, coolness of their oversized comforter collapse under her body. As Akko gently laid her on the bed.

Always so gentle.

The brunette was always seen and rough, and clumsy. People would be wary of the brunette, and took time and effort to keep valuable or fragile object away from Akko, in fear the brunette would break them. She was viewed like a wild bull in a China shop. But people were so wrong about that, wrong about Akko. So, so, so wrong.

Akko was careful, yet fierce in her physical interactions with Diana. The brunette handled the blonde like precious cargo not to be taken for granted. Each touch and graze filled with sure tender ardor. As if Diana was precious cargo, not to be taken for granted.

"I'll be right back." Akko whispered against her ear as the brunette pulled their fleece blanket over her body.

Diana didn't want to be childish, but she was mildly disappointed when Akko's warmth faded away. No blanket in the world could ever hold the same kind of comfort that Akko had. But at least the comfort lingered on her skin, just like the first time, just like the last time, and just like always. She couldn't blame people for thinking of Akko in such a way. Typically, the brunette was clumsy, and she did tend to handle things rougher than she should have. But for Diana, Akko would quell her raging fires in exchange for a subtle warmth.

Diana had been starved of genuine affection for most of her life, since the death of her mother. But Akko just knew that perfect touch.

It didn't take long.

Diana heard the soft click of their room door closing, and the shuffling of clothing, indicating Akko was getting ready for bed. And moments later, Diana could feel the mattress sink and Akko's warmth. Now that Akko was right where Diana wanted her, it was Diana's turn to reciprocate her own loving sentiments. She would appease her own desires to soothe the brunette with the same kind of compassion and love.

Much to everyone's surprise, including Akko's, Diana absolutely _loved _to love. Especially Akko.

She let her hands roam the brunette's toned and muscular body. Her lazy fingers slowly found the hem of Akko's white t-shirt and slipped under the thin material to travel over warm skin. The way Akko's body reacted to such a simple touch only made her happier. She could feel muscles tense under the pads of her finger tips and then relax completely. She moved her fingers up, until she could fully lay the palms of her hands against Akko's abdomen.

The human body never failed to amaze Diana.

She could hear Akko's heart race, but strangely, she could also sense a smug grin press against her forehead.

_Of course…_

"Stop looking at me like that…" Diana mumbled sleepily cuddling closer against Akko's chest.

Akko giggled and wrapped her arms loosely around Diana's waist, the brunette own fingers pressing lightly in her back. "How do you even know I'm looking at you? You haven't even seen my face yet."

"You think I need to look at you to know what you're doing or thinking?" Diana grinned lazily.

Her hands seemed to be very restless tonight, because they were now trailing over the brunette's sides, hiking Akko's shirt further up her body as Diana's fingers rise and fell with each divot and bump of her ribs. The protectors of a body's major organs, and the framework for the muscles of the upper body. She could feel Akko's body shiver as they moved idly.

"I know my lover." Diana declared.

Akko hummed in approval. "Then what am I thinking about?"

"You're thinking about how pleasantly annoyed you are that I fell asleep working again, but you can't help think of how adorable I look."

Akko chuckled softly and pressed her lips to Diana's forehead. "Wow, you're right. You should've been a mind reader other than a doctor. You're missing something though…"

"Oh?" Diana challenged as one hand pressed against Akko's sternum, and the other hand reached around to the base of Akko's neck. "And what am I missing?"

"I'm thinking about how you're the prettiest thing I have _ever_ seen in my life, and how it'd be a crime to not look at you and appreciate such beauty."

"Flattery…" Diana deadpanned.

She kept her other hand against the brunette's sternum, she liked the rhythmic cadence of Akko's heartbeat thrumming against her hands. The fingers of her other hand slowly trailed down Akko's spine. Marveling at every twitch and jitter of the muscles around the main structural support of the human body. She concluded that maybe Akko would have to see a chiropractor too. She paused for a moment in between the brunette's shoulder blades as Akko took in a deep shuddering breath in, but continued nonetheless with her movements.

"Honestly." Akko whined under the soft pads of Diana's finger tips. Diana felt the brunette's hands move up her back sending shivers of her own down her body. The brunette then laced her fingers into Diana's thick hair and massaged the blonde's scalp, coaxing her deeper into a sleepy haze. It was working. "I'm also thinking that if I knew I was going to be studied like one of those anatomical models you keep in the office, then I shouldn't have worn a shirt to bed tonight."

When Diana's hand reached the end of the brunette's spine, she rested it comfortably on Akko's hips. The hand that was once against Akko's sternum keeping track of her heart beats per second, retreated back down from under the shirt.

_Slowly_, mind you. She savored every moment of such velvety, pleasant skin. She relished in every satisfied sigh that escaped the brunette's lips as if the very stress and worries of Akko's day were depleted and expended from her body. Diana made note of the path she traveled on Akko's body tonight, because Akko's body had melted next to her and went absolutely limp.

Diana had committed Akko's body to memory long ago. Every crook and crevice. Every scar and birth mark. It was the only map Diana really wanted to charter and explore. Aside from new scars and wounds that appeared every so often, nothing was new or unnoted. But the brunette deserved to be touched and caressed to the fullest extent. Akko never held back for Diana, why would Diana hold back on her?

"You should know by now." Diana mumbled, brushing her lips against Akko's neck. "But there's always next time."

Diana finally opened her eyes and looked up to sweet crimson eyes staring back at her. Full of affection and full of gratitude. Diana leaned up and captured her future wife's lips. It was the last thing she wanted to feel for the night, and every night after that, and every morning. Every time Diana could, she would press her lips to Akko's, and drink in the brunette. To taste the love covering Akko's lips, and in turn Diana would put everything she had into every kiss, and every touch. She would make sure that Akko would know, for forever, how loved and wanted the brunette was to her.

Soon after they parted, Akko drifted off to sleep. Diana stayed up for a few more minutes, taking in the peaceful look of her fiancé. She could hardly wait for next time.

Yes, indeed.

There would most definitely be a next time. Because there was tomorrow morning as well, and every morning and night after that. Every opportunity for the rest of their lives to do this.

With that in mind, Diana let herself finally drift off. The faster she fell asleep, the closer she'd be to her next travelling route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw 'Physical Affection' and said: "Fluff."


	6. Day 6: It's A Trap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6! Almost done friends!

Being an adult is trash.

Don't let anybody tell you otherwise.

_Absolute trash. _Akko thought as she looked over another bank statement. _Have a career they said… Buy a house they told me… It'll be great! Set for life!_

Lies!

Sure.

There's the ultimate independence, no curfew, alcohol is kind of nice, the satisfaction of making your own money and not having to rely on parents anymore…

However.

Bills, work, responsibility, taxes, the random moments of an existential crisis, and internal screaming, were not all sunshine and rainbows. There were always new expenses, always a problem that needed to be fixed, always something.

To everyone's surprise, Akko was actually a very capable adult. But of course, she was! Given that she grew up without magic, she was more than prepared for real world problems that couldn't be just waved away with a wand. Her grandmother made sure that Akko would become a more than capable person who would contribute to society and all that good adult stuff…

She could balance a check book, she understood interest rates, and percentages, she was diligent on credit card payments, and she knew the right documents for filing taxes.

Really. Who would've thought that magic can't pay taxes?

What a concept.

The words and numbers on the computer screen were beginning to blur, and Akko had to take a moment to rub her eyes under her reading glasses. She missed the days where she was young, dumb, and broke. She missed getting into trouble and the only thing she had to worry about was Finnelan. She missed being able to run and play sports and not have every bone creek and groan with each simple movement. Things used to be so easy. She can't even remember why she was so fixated on growing up before.

_Yikes! What did we spend 300$ on?! _Akko punched in a few numbers on her excel sheet to make sure they were still within their budget. _Ah yes… I needed a new broom..._

The brunette nodded in approval and looked over other expenses.

Diana in a full-blown medical career, and Akko still performing for thousands, they were more than well off in money. But still… They liked to be careful, economics could be quite fickle.

Akko didn't want to take any chances.

Not with expenses, food, bills, and a potential baby on the way. Akko couldn't keep track. If she was being completely honest, she was either always exhausted, wishing she didn't have plans, and was always wondering why her knee was hurting. Every now and then when all the bills have been paid, Akko would sit at the table for hours, and wonder exactly why there excel sheet would indicate they were ahead in money?

_Was everything paid for…? How do I have more than I predicated…?_

Akko's done a lot of done things in her life…

But being an adult was now at the top of that list…

Years of athleticism were starting to weight on her body, her knees were starting to ache just from bad weather, her hips were constantly popping out, she needed to wrap her wrist every now and then to give her tired joints a little more support.

She had 'old lady knees' as Amanda would put it.

_Old? At 35?! Trash… _Akko flexed her wrist and rotated it around to work out the stiffness. She used to be able to fight dragons and be able to hop to her feet the next day as if nothing happened. Now the simple act of standing made her knees creek and whine.

A chiropractor had told her that if she didn't take a break from the strenuous acts in her performances, then by they time she was 35 her body would be severely weakened, and she wouldn't be able to perform as well. The thought of herself not being able to teach their daughter how to be an athlete made Akko's chest tighten. She wanted to be able to play with their daughter and show her all the moves.

"You're still looking at that thing?" Akko peeked up from her laptop to see a very pregnant, and a very unhappy blonde staring at her from the bottom of the couch. Akko dipped her head behind the laptop, trying to hide herself from piercing blue eyes that never failed to strike fear into her heart. "Darling, it's late."

_Shit… Is it really that late?_

Akko peered back to the clock in the corner of her computer screen and cringed.

_21:43…_

When she was younger, this was considered playtime. Prime trouble making time. But at one point in the past few years, 21:43 became passed- out- in- bed- with- limbs- tangled- and- snore- tine.

"Ahh…" Akko cocked her head to the side and grimaced. "Just going over a few things…"

For a moment Diana looked as if she wanted to lay waste into the brunette with another lecture. Not that Akko could blame the blonde. Akko's career had taken her far and wide across the world, and away from Diana. Before, when Akko was just beginning, Diana would go with her, but that hadn't been the case for the past few years. It was easier when they were younger, when her job was just a 'gig', and Diana hadn't been a full-blown doctor of medicinal magic.

But that was the thing about having a career. Not only did Akko have to sacrifice her body, but she also had to sacrifice precious time with her wife.

Because at the end of the day it was all about money.

All the benefits and purposes of magic… Still couldn't make bills and expenses vanish. But Akko could, if she just worked a little more.

"There's no need for these long nights." Diana reasoned as she shuffled her way over to Akko. "I don't mind you working, but not like this. You don't have to work yourself to the bone for our sake."

Six months ago, when Diana broke the news to Akko about their successful pregnancy, Akko was hit with another reality.

Being an adult was already enough but being an adult about to be a parent was _terrifying._

In the few moments Akko had gotten to spend with her father, there was one thing Akko would always remember the man telling her: '_A good parent will teach their children to be better than them.'_

All in one moment Akko had to worry about a whole plethora of things. It was more than money and having a career. She was going to be a _mom_. They were both going to be parents. Akko sighed for what could have been the 1000th time that night and ruffled her hair as all her anxieties rushed back to her mind.

_I stumbled and fell on my face for most of my life…_

_Am I gonna be a good mom?_

_How can I teach another human being to be better?_

Yes, she was 35, but she was still figuring things out in life! Just because Diana and her had a career that didn't mean they was set for life. She couldn't be a performer forever. What if Diana wanted to move? What if their daughter was passionate about something they couldn't provide? What if (Nines forbid) something awful, or terrible happened to any of them? What would happen then?

"Please…" Diana tugged on the brunette's hand, attempting to coax Akko away from the laptop. "We could eat some yogurt, and cuddle."

"I- I'm almost done." Akko glanced between the blonde and her laptop screen.

Diana sighed, but Akko could see an amused look in her eyes. "My, my… How the tables have turned Atsuko."

Akko cocked her head to the side quizzically as the blonde scooted her chair towards her.

"Do you remember?" Diana pulled the glasses from Akko's face and laid them on the table. "I would sit at a desk for hours studying, while you would do anything in your power to pull me outside."

"Oh, the irony…" Akko mused sarcastically.

"Indeed." Diana reached over and shut the laptop close. "But this is the part where you come to the couch with me, and we watch those stupid crime documentaries with me."

Akko sighed an exasperation. How could she ever deny such a request? She let the blonde pull her to the couch and press play on their smart remote. Cuddling was a bit weird now, considering the pregnancy, but Akko liked being the big spoon. She was more than happy to have Diana's body pressed against her as they stretched out on the couch.

She let her hands massage massive bump that held their little human and smiled.

So maybe being an adult wasn't so bad.

Because with all this happiness laying right in front of her and in her arms, there's no way Akko would even think for a moment that this wasn't what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, not gonna lie things got a little too real for me at one point.


	7. Day 7: Death and Taxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the irony... Getting off shift, only to write about work.

Diana wasn't much of a drinker. Although she appreciated craft beer, well- aged wine, and good 'ole Irish whiskey, she didn't know too much beyond that. But today had been especially tiring. She definitely was not as well prepared for medical school as well as she thought, and it was only the beginning of her first semester. So, it was unsurprising when she found herself wanting a good stiff drink.

Her roommates had spoken of a bar nearby campus, apparently it was well priced, and the bartenders were 'always on point'. They always tried getting her out to the small bar, but the blonde was always too bust with life to even think of taking a night off to have fun. She felt guilty in a way, since she knew she needed a girl's night with her rambunctious roommates, but she would settle for now. She was finished with classes for the day, and aside from studying, there wasn't much left for her to do.

The young blonde walked into the old town area of the city she lived in. 'Old' was a good term for the small quaint town. The buildings were all historical, and aside from the different types of businesses, nothing much had changed in this area since the 1800's. It was relaxing to say the least, a Tuesday night wouldn't be so busy, college students were most likely looking over their syllabuses, or preparing for classes tomorrow. Old Town could be quite wild and rowdy on the weekends. Diana was exhausted, and didn't want to deal with overly loud pop music and drunk people hollering all over her. And so, when the blonde finally found the tiny bar called 'Bricks' she was elated to see that it was completely empty, save for a single bartender who seemed to be busy with polishing wine glasses.

_This must be it…_

Even before opening the doors she could hear the bar music of a guitar rift blasting through the doors. A song she's never heard, but she already liked it. She felt her tired mind already being soothed away as she pulled open the doors.

_Surely my sins have found me out  
God rest my soul, but show me out_

She could see the bartender clearly now. Her brunette hair tied neatly back into a ponytail, and her offset bangs falling over the side of her face, but not enough to cover her eyes. Crimson eyes, mind you.

_Surely my sins have found me out  
Spit on my grave, but kiss my mouth_

They were soft, and innocent. But the aura that the brunette gave off. Such radiance. Such articulated confidence, that didn't need to be demanded. Diana wasn't the most perceptive of feelings and emotions, but she could tell that this brunette was someone was very self- assured. She couldn't have been older that Diana, but it somehow felt like the brunette was beyond her time. Somewhere that Diana couldn't quite reach yet.

_Surely we'll live to see the day  
When all of our problems, they fade away_

It took a moment, just before Diana had pulled out a stool at the end of the bar, but the brunette finally noticed her. Bright crimson eyes peered in her direction, and a bright smile pulled at the corner of the woman's mouth. Diana was taken aback for a moment. She's never seen such a genuine smile before. Filled with bona fide happiness, and authenticity.

The brunette pulled out her phone from her back pocket, and the music volume was lowered a bit. But Diana could still feel the rhythm of the guitar playing and softening the muscles in her body. She's read somewhere the music has the ability to physically calm someone, but she's never felt it till now.

"Sorry about that." The bartender put back a newly polished wine glass, and stuffed the blue cloth in her back pocket. "When it's dead I tend to blast the music to past the time."

Diana crossed her arms and leaned on the bar top. "Don't worry about it. It was a nice song."

The bartender grinned and proceeded to make a glass of ice water. "Have you been here before?"

_I see your heart break and I feel your pain  
It's funny how heaven and hell are the same_

"Nope, first time." Diana gave a shy smile as she looked at the plethora of liqueurs and liquors lining the back of the bar. She's never seen so many bottles of alcohol before, she wondered if the bar even went through all of them.

"Well, welcome to Brick's, my name's Akko, and I'll be taking care of you tonight." Akko laid the glass of water before Diana also leaned against the bar top. "Would you like to see a menu, or do you know what you want already?"

To be quite honest, Diana had enough of looking at pieces of paper today, she really didn't want to see a menu. She was also so overwhelmed by the multitude of bottles, that she didn't really know what to get either.

"I guess… An old fashion?" She picked the first thing that came to mind, even though she's never had it… Once again, Diana wasn't much of a drinker, but she knew this was her mother's favorite drink. She felt comfortable choosing something her mother liked as well. It just would have been nice to drink it with her mother, but now wasn't the time to dwell on the past.

"My I see your ID?" Akko inquired. "I know you're probably over 21, but I gotta ask."

Diana didn't blame her. Old Town was known to be filled with underaged student trying to sneak alcoholic beverages. Diana could never understand why there was such a fuss about being able to drink. So, she willingly fished out her driver's license and gave it to the brunette. After a few seconds of looking over the piece of plastic, the brunette nodded.

"One old fashion coming right up, Diana." Akko spun away and began making the cocktail.

_Come walk with me, I don't play those games  
I live in the real world, I've lost my faith_

The brunette spun around and first grabbed a smaller glass, and few bottles in various sizes, and an orange? Diana wanted to ask what the brunette was planning to make, and why it would need so much preparations, not that she knew exactly what an old fashion entailed.

But the bartended looked like she knew what she was doing.

Thus, Diana remained quiet and watched.

The brunette poured a bit of a thick clear substance first, and a few dashes of a brown substance from one of the smaller bottles.

_Surely we'll live to see the day  
When all of our problems, they fade away_

She followed it up by seemingly blind pouring some whiskey in the glass. Akko didn't seem to care to use measurements, but somehow, Diana felt that the brunette knew exactly how much of each content was in the small glass. It was intriguing as it was unsettling. The confidence exuded by the brunette relaxed Diana's mind, but still without proper measurements, she wasn't exactly sure how whatever this drink was going to taste like.

The brunette gingerly placed two large ice cubes into the glass. As if she was in surgery, and taking her time to make sure everything went perfect. Something Diana could appreciate. The blonde assumed that maybe because she was the only person in the bar would be the reason why the bartender seemed to be taking her time. But as she watched the woman's crimson eyes look so bright, yet so focused, she wondered if there was something more to it for the brunette.

_Only two things in this life that are sure, of that I'm sure_

Then grabbed a long spoon, and began stirring the contents in the glass, mixing whatever it was that needed to be mixed.

"Just one more thing…" The brunette muttered as she peeled a thin sliver off of the orange. She twisted the peel over the liquid, and then gingerly ran the peel around the rim of the glass. As cautious as Diana was over what her drink would taste like, she couldn't help but be intrigued in the brunette's confidence.

_She's must've done this hundreds of times for hundreds of people. _Diana thought.

The brunette then dropped the peel into the glass, on tip of the alcohol, before placing it in front of Diana.

_Only two things in this life that are sure, of that I'm sure_

Diana eyed the glass suspiciously. "This is an old fashion?"

"Yes ma'am!" The brunette declared happily and grabbed a smaller tulip looking glass and filled it from a tap Diana was sure was beer. "It's a classic whiskey drink."

Diana sniffed the drink first. She could easily distinguish the smell of orange, most likely from the peel's oil that the brunette brushed around the glass.

_Only two things in this life that are sure. Of that I'm sure… Is death and taxes…_

She peaked up at the brunette's eyes, to see them glistening with anticipation. Almost like a child waiting for a form of approval from her parents. Diana smiled at the brunette's adorable demeanor and gently sipped a bit of the old Fashion.

Immediately, Diana felt her body come undone. The smokiness of the whiskey indicated it was a higher priced brand, as the warm drink passed over her tongue, she caught onto the sweet sugary taste, but there was a bitter bite that made her want to drink more. However, she knew this wasn't the type of drink you just throw back like a shot. It was meant to be sipped on, meant to be tasted to the fullest extent, the kind of drink that made her lick her lips because she knew it was to appreciate the simple cocktail. The orange aroma tickled her nose, and heightened her senses, it topped off the warm alcohol with a bright feeling that relaxed her even more.

Even after the music faded away, and a new song began to play, Diana had achieved her goal of the night.

Or maybe she was just a light weight and was already feeling the alcohol affecting her brain chemistry and neurotransmitters. Either way, she was relaxed.

"Well?" Akko leaned back against the counter on her side of the bar, and sipped on her little tulip glass filled with beer.

"It's good. I've never had this before." Diana admitted licking her lips of the drink.

"Never had an old fashion before?" Akko cocked her head to the side, but quickly the brunette just grinned, obviously proud of herself. "Well, I'm glad that I can give you a good impression.

_Indeed… _Diana thought as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I actually don't drink much." Diana admitted taking another sip, a bit longer this time. She actually enjoyed the slight burn in the back of her tongue, the sweet scent of citrus that invaded her nostrils when she raised the glass, and the warmth that traveled down her chest and into her stomach.

"Well you definitely know how to throw it back." Akko quirked an amused brow.

Diana gave a sheepish smile. "Just because I don't drink much, doesn't mean I don't know _how_ to drink."

"Hey, that's something I definitely can get behind on." Akko smiled and began making another drink using the same process as before. "Mind if I partake in the drinking of the alcohols with you?"

"By all means." Diana chuckled beginning to feel warm. "You can drink on the job?"

Akko made a glass for herself and took a long sip. Diana watched as the brunette sighed in content, seeing the tension in her shoulders loosen and relax completely.

"We can have a small 'shifty' drink, but not too much." Akko swirled her cocktail around in the glass. "Being tipsy helps with customers and long nights, but being drunk is a hazard."

"Sounds like you have experience in that?" Diana quipped. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or not, because she didn't have the intention of striking up a conversation with anyone tonight, but the brunette seemed nice, and Diana was already enjoying the company of a drinking partner.

"Me? No, my coworkers? Yes." Akko rolled her eyes. "One time, one of coworkers showed to relieve me completely smashed. We had to send her home, because she couldn't function at all. But before she left…" Akko started laughing before she could even finish her story, and Diana couldn't help but smile at the brunette's happiness. "We told her that she had to pay for everyone's first round that night. We didn't really think she was going to do it. Next thing I know I see her running her card in the computer. Drunkie paid for _everyone's _drinks. Not just their first round."

Diana gasped. "You let her do that?!"

"I couldn't stop her at that point…"

"Oh my God, she must've been absolutely livid!" Diana choked out a laugh and covered her mouth, trying to hold back more laughter.

"Ohhhh yeah. I mean I would be too if I paid for 500 dollars worth of liquor." Akko took another sip and chuckled to herself. "This actually happened a few days ago, and she's still trying to pay off the bill by working over time." The brunette took out her phone and peered at the screen. "In fact, she should be coming in any moment now…"

And as if on que… "Yo! Akko, go home. I need to make this bread tonight." A grumpy and tired red head walked in.

Akko smirked. "You better, if you're gonna pay off the bill of your Amanda."

"Yeah, yeah…" The red head waved off.

Akko turned away and walked to one of the computers on the side of the bar. Diana watched at the brunette punched in a few things on the screen and a receipt paper popped out. The brunette then turned back around and placed the paper front side down on the back in front of Diana.

"Well, my shift is over, Diana." Akko took one last drawl of her cocktail and cleaned off the drink. Diana watched as the brunette licked her lips to take in the last bit of alcohol. And when Diana glanced from Akko's lips to her crimson eyes, the blonde was entranced by such focus, such an impish disposition. "It was nice talking to you."

Diana was left speechless for a moment. It wasn't until Akko's eyes pulled away from hers did, she finally feel like her normal self. "W-Wait!" Diana reached out. "Let me pay for my drink."

Akko glanced over her shoulder, still with that same smile

_That damn smile… _Diana thought again.

"Oh sure!" Akko pointed at the turned over paper on the bar next to DIana. "Just leave it on the ticket, and Amanda her can pay you out!"

The brunette gave a cheeky wink and turned away, walking out behind a swinging door. Diana quickly pulled out her wallet and was about to pay the brunette, as well a sizable tip, and maybe… Maybe her number as well.

When Diana turned over the ticket paper, there was nothing. No price, no indication that her drank had been charged and rang in.

Instead. There was a note.

_ **Your drink is on me. But if you're really adamant about paying, then pay me another visit.** _

_ **-Akko** _

Diana's breath hitched. She didn't quite understand what just happened. It was the first time in a very long time she's been caught off guard like this. But that was fine.

A smile began to grow again. It was only one night, one conversation, but Diana was sure she's smiled more in this fleeting moment with the brunette than she's had in a long time. And that was enough. Once again, Diana wasn't much of a drinker, and she probably never would be.

But she'll come back to this bar. And she'll probably order the same drink.

But the next time, she'll experience something else to the fullest extent. Or at least someone else. Next time she would hold her composure. She would experience the brunette to the fullest extent, much like she had experienced the old fashion in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Death and Taxes- Daniel Caesar
> 
> Yes! Didn't think I was gonna make it, but I did it. And that's it for me and my DiAkko week friends! Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was gonna make it... With work, and life, but damn... I made it...
> 
> Anyways I kinda cheated.
> 
> I based this on a quote I saw: "Our lives may not have fit together, but ohhh did out souls know how to dance..." -K. Towne Jr.
> 
> Played on the idea that souls and magic are one in the same.
> 
> Song I quoted was Happiness, by Rex Orange County.


End file.
